


i'll take you up on that offer

by nanagganan



Series: well, fuck [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, kyungsoo is a horny mf and baekhyun is suffering, no dicks and slippery tiles were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanagganan/pseuds/nanagganan
Summary: Sleepy Kyungsoo is so cute,Baekhyun often finds himself thinking. Maybe he shouldn't have entertained those thoughts in the first place because a sleepy Kyungsoo ended up being the bane of his existence.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Series: well, fuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	i'll take you up on that offer

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for prompt #104!  
> enjoy :9

It was dark when Baekhyun finally looked out the window, signalling that the sun had long set hours before. He unlocks his phone and sees that it’s 21:23 already— seven whole hours spent grinding on the last three chapters for his finals tomorrow. And there’s still a few more to go. 

Sighing, Baekhyun stretches his arms and legs out, groaning like a cat. 

He skims through the remaining bits he needs to revise and decides that it’s a subject he can bull his way out with fancy words. He knows the core part of this subject like the back of his hand, it won’t matter if he revised it or not. So he wedges a highlighter in between the pages, groaning when he finally stands up, his legs and back protesting but appreciating the stretch. 

Baekhyun is hungry but he also feels sticky— _sniff_ —and smelly too. Maybe a shower would be the better choice. 

So he tiptoes his way to the cupboard, making sure to be extra quiet while rummaging through his clothes— scared he’ll wake his roommate up.

His roommate, Kyungsoo, had declared that he was done with studying hours before Baekhyun was done with his own, eyes heavy with dark circles and skin drier than the desert. Baekhyun had hummed a dismissal as Kyungsoo closed his notes and proceeded to crawl into the bed opposite Baekhyun's. It only took a few seconds before soft snoring was heard— a sign that Kyungsoo was dead beat tired. 

When Baekhyun got up for a bathroom break a few minutes after, he had finally noticed how cold it was in their room, the storm outside pelting heavily against the windows, seemingly infinite in its strength. Then he noticed Kyungsoo who’s clad in only a thin t-shirt and shorts, lying on top of his blanket, too tuckered out to care if he slept properly or not. Baekhyun clearly saw the slight shivering of his limbs and the way Kyungsoo curled in on himself in search of warmth.

Baekhyun managed to find the spare blanket he knows Kyungsoo likes to use when he’s studying on the living room couch (the knitted one his uncle got him from a trip to Europe), Kyungsoo’s whole face relaxed immediately, snuggling further under the blankets. And the mere sight of it made Baekhyun smile before he went back to studying.

Baekhyun closes the door of their tiny en suite, stretching his arms and yawning loudly before going to the sink to wash his face. He sighs at the thought of finally getting his hard-earned break.

  
  


* * *

Baekhyun’s been in the shower for the last 15 minutes or so, most of the soap on his skin has washed down the drain and his fingers are close to being pruney. His mind is clouded, filled with loud thoughts, swirling with the image of the one person currently slumbering on the other side of the bathroom wall: Doh Kyungsoo.

Ever since the time Kyungsoo had indirectly offered to take care of his hard-on, Baekhyun has started to notice his roommate more. The way Kyungsoo’s face lights up every time he so much as looks at food (Baekhyun thinks the mere sight of it can bring a smile to your face). The way Kyungsoo’s lips seem to form a pout every time he’s frustrated (it's endearing, really). The way his eyebrows furrow whenever he has deadlines to catch (ones that Baekhyun wants to press, hoping they will relax a bit and maybe incite a laugh out of those pretty pink lips). 

  
  


Every time Kyungsoo does so much as _breathe_ within Baekhyun’s vicinity, Baekhyun will immediately pay attention to him— whether it’s through his not-so-blatant stares or by making Kyungsoo listen to him tattle about his day to day life. It’s pathetic, Baekhyun often finds himself thinking, because normal Baekhyun wouldn’t be _this_ shy to approach his cru—

Nope.

No. No. No. No. No. 

He does _not_ have a crush on his roommate.

That’s impossible.

Ha ha ha.

Maybe Baekhyun is just stressed— maybe he’s feeling too high-strung from all the memorizing, the deadlines, and the group projects with people who somehow manage to disappear at the last minute. He’s exhausted, that much is apparent, and the fact that his mind is just a ticking time bomb waiting to explode must have made him think of _unnecessary_ and _feeble_ things like thinking your quiet roommate is cute.

Although, if Baekhyun thinks long and hard enough, he somehow hit the jackpot when he met Kyungsoo. His roommate is someone who prioritizes cleanliness and order, much like Baekhyun himself, so after their obligatory first year at the dorms were over, signing a lease together seemed to be the logical choice. Despite their different personalities, their day-to-day habits were quite similar and they were comfortable enough with each other to continue living together until they both graduate. 

Baekhyun is also lucky enough to share an apartment with a kind and understanding person. One who’s willing to be flexible with their chores when things get too busy and who cooks up the best comfort food known to man. And whenever Baekhyun comes home, exhausted and craving for some form of rest, Kyungsoo is always there to welcome him, standing there in his brown checkered apron telling Baekhyun that ‘dinner’s ready’ and that he ‘should wash up and change if he wants to touch Kyungsoo’s food’.

Or maybe it’s the fact that Baekhyun gets to come home to Kyungsoo’s familiar peppermint scent, one that Baekhyun has always associated with the memory of playing in the rain in his grandmother’s backyard— fresh and so calming, that he now equates his roommate as someone who gives him comfort.

_Well, so much for not thinking about Kyungsoo_ , Baekhyun thinks as he lathers the conditioner on his hair.

He frowns when he feels his heart rate pick up again. The mere thought of his roommate’s name sends all his nerves into a frenzy, to respond in a way that Baekhyun used to when he had his first crush back in junior high.

Baekhyun blames it on the dry spell.

Yeah, that’s it.

He just needs to get laid. 

His last relationship was months ago, one that ended after two weeks of dating and three nights of fucking. It wasn’t bad per se, but there wasn’t much spark between them to keep the relationship going. But he can’t pursue that now, not whilst he’s in the middle of finals at least. He can always look for a partner later. Meanwhile, his main form of stress relief aka his last hook-up was two weeks ago. But in those two weeks, Baekhyun somehow managed to be slumped with a lifetime’s worth of assignments. And he hasn’t really had the chance to blow his load somewhere else, not even within the confines of the bathroom or under the tightening pressure of his fingers. 

So the only logical choice is—

Baekhyun bites at his lower lip, slowly walking over to the wall separating the bathroom from the rest of the apartment, pressing an ear on the adjacent wall. He closes his eyes, straining his ears to hear any kind of movements from outside. When he only hears Kyungsoo’s consistent and quiet snores, he lets out a huge sigh.

He washes away the remaining suds on his hair, before walking to the cabinets to grab his trusty strawberry lube. _Calm down,_ he thinks as he takes a deep breath. He steps under the shower, grabs his cock and closes his eyes to concentrate.

He imagines random strangers, the actors in his favorite porno, celebrities, his last hook-up. But all of them end up with him blanking out. It only takes a few seconds for his mind to wander back to Kyungsoo again, vivid images of his roommate laying pliant under him, face flushed and bright eyes twinkling with lust and mischief. 

It’s much easier after that. 

He grabs for the lube, warming it on the palms of his hands before graciously lathering it onto his cock to ease the friction. Eyes still closed, Baekhyun imagines how it would be to nose at Kyungsoo’s jaw, to have his lips trace its sharp ends down to the juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck and biting at the smooth skin there. He imagines how Kyungsoo would sound like, maybe he’d stifle out a moan or groan loudly just to show Baekhyun how much he likes the attention. Baekhyun imagines Kyungsoo’s desperate cries telling him to 'stop joking around’ and ‘get on with it already’ as Baekhyun’s lips kiss his sternum. 

Baekhyun imagines Kyungsoo’s blissed-out face when he finally has his lips on Kyungsoo’s shaft. Hands pushing and pulling at the back of his head, beckoning him to dive deeper, to have a taste of Kyungsoo buried deep on the back of his throat. And Baekhyun would moan at the sensation, would allow himself to relax so his jaw could fit more, could taste more of Kyungsoo. 

The image itself makes Baekhyun shudder, breaths coming out short as his heart continues to pump adrenaline into his veins. 

But it’s not enough to drive him to the edge. 

So he lathers more lube on his fingers, warming them up and reaching down to press them against his rim. He imagines it to be Kyungsoo whose slender finger is now pressing into him, slowly pushing until it’s knuckle deep. He adds another finger in before thrusting his fingers in and out steadily. 

Baekhyun leans his head against the bathroom wall, letting out an audible gasp when he adds in another finger, almost forgetting that he needs to touch his dick again. He presses his own lips together to make sure he doesn’t accidentally let out something embarrassing like a _moan_ when the door to the bathroom creaks open and all but clashes against the wall. 

Then, a sleepy-looking Kyungsoo walks in, yawning, pulling the toilet seat up and undoes his shorts to pee. 

Baekhyun’s whole world goes to a standstill before he finally manages to let out a high-pitched scream, cupping the hard-on behind his hands. He quickly pulls the shower curtains close, hoping Kyungsoo hasn’t seen anything embarrassing yet. “W-What are you doing here?” 

“Baekhyun-ah?” Kyungsoo croaks out, voice still heavy with sleep. He looks around like a lost child, absently rubbing one of his eyes awake. Baekhyun would've thought it was adorable if it weren't for the embarrassment looming over his head. “I didn’t realize you were there, sorry. I had to take a leak.” 

Baekhyun lets out what he hopes is a noise of affirmation. He pulls the shower curtain closer over his body, not even caring if the lube on his skin is slowly cooling down, making it uncomfortable for him to stay upright under the shower. 

“You okay there, Baekhyun-ah?” If Baekhyun listens close enough, he _swears_ he can hear the taunt in Kyungsoo’s voice. He silently watches as Kyungsoo flushes the toilet and wash his hands in the sink, then he says, “Want me to help you out?”

Baekhyun gulps, voice quivering with anxiety, “N-no, I’m fine. You should go back to sleep.”

“Actually,” Kyungsoo yawns mid-sentence, stretching his arms above him and giving Baekhyun a glimpse of the smooth skin normally hidden beneath large hoodies and sweatshirts, “the offer still stands, you know?” 

Baekhyun feels his throat go dry, “Which one?”

Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo’s tilted smile before the other is pulling his shirt over his head, giving Baekhyun an unadulterated view of his firm chest and thick arms. Baekhyun only stares as his brain short circuits. “You know, I can take care of _that_ for you,” Kyungsoo says, voice low.

Baekhyun, whose mind is running a mile a minute at the thought of his Kyungsoo fantasies coming true, doesn’t register what his roommate is doing until Kyungsoo draws back the shower curtain. And smirks when he sees the dazed look on Baekhyun’s face. 

“Well? I can always go if you want me to,” Kyungsoo says, eyes fixated on Baekhyun’s cupped hands. 

Baekhyun bites his lips, considering the pros and cons of agreeing to Kyungsoo’s proposal, fully knowing that their dynamics will be different regardless of his answer. If he rejects, the next few weeks will be awkward as hell— Kyungsoo might act like nothing happened but Baekhyun would definitely avoid him for a week. If he accepts— well, they might cross that nonexistent line between friendship and something more. Maybe their relationship will now include the needs of the body, maybe not. Maybe they’ll even turn into something more someday. 

When Baekhyun doesn’t answer immediately, Kyungsoo sighs and steps back, slouching like a rejected puppy. The gears inside Baekhyun’s mind shift, urging him to pull Kyungsoo back before it’s too late. In a steady voice he says, “Come here.”

And at that moment, Baekhyun feels something in their universe shift. 

“Relax,” Kyungsoo says, sounding _way_ too seductive to be the aloof roommate Baekhyun has come to know in the past two years. He steps into the bathtub, bed head pressed down by the long morose spray of the shower. Baekhyun’s breath hitches when he feels Kyungsoo’s hands gently pull his hands away, exposing his erect member, red and dripping with precum. Baekhyun sees Kyungsoo smirk, before he pushes Baekhyun against the wall, “you’re in good hands, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitches when he feels Kyungsoo’s hands on his cock, deft fingers teasing the head before tracing down the veins that lead up to Baekhyun’s balls. Baekhyun braces himself against the wall, palms flat as he tries his best to keep standing up. 

“Your dick is so pretty,” Kyungsoo says, eyes sparkling with awe— Baekhyun can only laugh in amusement. He’s peppering kisses down Baekhyun’s sternum before finally kneeling down, breath dangerously close to the head of Baekhyun’s cock. “Bet it tastes even better than it looks.”

Baekhyun exhales sharply when Kyungsoo takes the tip into his mouth. He clasps a hand on his mouth when he feels Kyungsoo’s tongue swirl, suppressing a moan. Baekhyun looks down when Kyungsoo pulls his hand away, eyes glaring in disapproval before going deeper down Baekhyun’s shaft, earning him another soft moan.

Unable to withstand the overwhelming sensations and the obscene slurping noises coming out of Kyungsoo’s mouth, Baekhyun feels his legs finally give out. Kyungsoo lets Baekhyun’s cock go with a loud pop, lazily pumping it while Baekhyun lowers himself onto the bathtub. But before Baekhyun could take another helpless breath, he feels deft fingers sneak their way between his buttcheeks, teasing at the entrance of his fluttering rim.

“Oh?” comes Kyungsoo’s amused voice, eyes glinting with mischief. He pushes a finger in, making Baekhyun gasp at the sudden intrusion. “So you’ve been touching yourself down there too, huh?” 

Baekhyun can only gasp as his roommate inserts another finger in, slowly thrusting them in and out, “Yes, _nngh_ — fuck.”

“That can be arranged later,” Kyungsoo says, “but for now, my job is to make you cum, Baekhyun-ah.”

With that, Kyungsoo goes down on him again, taking every inch of Baekhyun into his mouth while continuing to fondle the nerves on Baekhyun’s prostate. 

It never crossed Baekhyun’s mind that Kyungsoo would be so enthusiastic about sex, sucking and lapping at his cock like it’s the most succulent thing he has ever tasted. Especially when Kyungsoo is someone who upholds cleanliness over everything else in the world. The mental image of Kyungsoo obsessively cleaning their shared kitchen after stress baking compared to what Baekhyun is seeing right now gives him a whiplash like no other.

Not that he’s complaining, anyway.

His thoughts are cut short when he feels another finger being added in— and that’s how Baekhyun knows he’s almost at his limit. 

“I’m c-close, _shit,_ please pull out, please,” Baekhyun begs, suddenly panicking over what’s to come. “You don’t have to swallow, _ah, fuck_ —”

His roommate pays no heed to Baekhyun’s warning, keeping still when Baekhyun climaxes into his throat. In that split second Baekhyun swears he could see stars behind his eyes, shoulders pushing against the cold bathtub walls. 

Kyungsoo pulls away with a satisfied hum, hand still pumping Baekhyun’s cock as he laps up the last remnants of cum on its head.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun curses, feeling too lightheaded to say anything else that’s corrigible. He hears Kyungsoo giggle as his roommate stands up under the showerhead, letting the water wash away the remnants of cum dribbling down his chin. Baekhyun thinks he’s too deep in this whole roommate-crush thing and actually finds it hot. Scratch that, everything Kyungsoo does is hot. 

“There’s more where that came from,” Kyungsoo says, voice ringing clear even amidst the sounds of drizzling water. “Though I guess we can save that for later.”

‘Later’, Baekhyun guesses, would be them going for that home run. 

“Sure,” Baekhyun finds himself agreeing. If Kyungsoo’s gorgeous dick sucking lips have proven themselves to be amazing, Baekhyun doesn’t think he’d want to miss out on having mind-blowing sex with Kyungsoo. “But first,” Baekhyun says, stepping closer towards Kyungsoo, carefully kneeling down, “allow me to return the favor.”

Kyungsoo’s resounding laugh is more than enough to answer. 


End file.
